Some newer vehicles include parallel parking systems that guide a driver into an open parallel parking spot by applying various known mathematical algorithms. A problem is that parallel parking systems may guide a driver into a parallel parking spot that (a) blocks the driver from pulling forward out of the spot, (b) blocks the driver from reversing out of the spot, or (c) blocks the driver from opening one or more doors including the trunk.